A seat pumping device for a vehicle in the related art refers to a device which is attached to a seat in order to allow an occupant seated in the seat to manually adjust a height of a seat cushion in accordance with his/her body type. When the occupant seated in the seat manipulates a lever handle, which is installed at a lateral side of the seat cushion, clockwise or counterclockwise, operating force of the lever handle is transmitted to a link mechanism through the seat pumping device, such that the seat cushion moves upward or downward in response to a direction in which the lever handle is manipulated.
The seat pumping device for a vehicle has been publicly known through Korean Patent Nos. 10-0722849 and 10-0784620, and the seat pumping device for a vehicle includes an input device which is provided with a lever handle installed at a lateral side of a seat cushion and allows a user to manipulate the lever handle to input rotational torque, a clutch device which receives the rotational torque from the input device and transmits the rotational torque, an output device which receives the input torque from the clutch device and transmits the input torque to a link mechanism connected to the seat cushion so as to adjust a height of the seat cushion, a brake device which is rotatably coupled together with the output device, is connected with the clutch device so as to be rotatable by the clutch device, and performs a brake function on external input torque that is not through the clutch device.
More specifically, the clutch device of the seat pumping device disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0722849 includes an outer case, a clutch shaft, a clutch spring, a washer, a handle lever bracket, a flat spring, a clutch block, a retainer assembly, and an inner case, and the brake device includes an inner case, a brake block, a brake drum, a roller assembly, a brake shaft, and a cover plate.
In this case, it is necessary to further simplify a structure of the seat pumping device for a vehicle in the related art because the structure is complicated, which causes increases in weight and costs.